The Sound Of Silence
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: When Akito meets Momiji and Hatsuharu's study buddy, he decides it would be a perfect opportunity to make the two faithful to him. Instead Akito finds lust and power over a lovesick girl. AkitoXOC not your average OC, please read past chap1. COMPLETED!
1. Sound of Silence

Hello! It is I, Suzu! smiles This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction…and I don't think they'll be an OC pairing…I hope you enjoy! Oh, And PLEASE review.

The Sound Of Silence

By Samurai Girl Suzu

She stood waiting on the bridge to the garden. She looked at her watch and sighed. I just stared at her from the window, watching. She was an outsider. Why was she here? If she lingered much longer, Hatori would have to escort her out. Or maybe…maybe I could see what she was doing. "Excuse me…" The girl jumped slightly and turned to the window. "Yes?" She looked a bit flustered. "What are you waiting for?" I put on a fake smile. She was just like the others. Selfish and scared and pale. "Oh…my friends from school. They live here and told me to wait here. We're attending mock high school exams…and we study together." She looked around, as if these friends would come of thin air. "I see…you attend…" "Kaibara Juinor High School", she finished for me. ((a/n: I want to do this to the FB timeline lol)) I thought so. It was the similar uniform to what Momiji and Hatsuharu wore.

"I'm Suzuna Murasaki" she announced loudly. "It's an honor to meet you, Suzuna-sama." I said casually. I knew about the Murasaki clan. A powerful, wealthy family. Like ours. Many of our family members have married hers, if I remembered correctly. She smiled. "You are very lucky to live in such a large estate…" She trailed off when she saw two people running toward her.

"Su-chan!" Momiji smiled. "I'm glad you came! I was afraid you wouldn't find my special waiting place!" Suzuna smiled. "I'm not _that_ hopeless, Mo-kun." "Hey, Suzuna-san…" Hatsuharu waved bleakly at her. "Hi, Haru-kun! You're late!" She giggled and he smiled. "We'd better go if we're gonna make the cram school mock exam." Hatsuharu said, looking at Momiji, who was twirling around stupidly. "I want you to meet someone I met! He…where is he?" I had ducked below the window sill before I could be spotted. "Who, Su-chan?" Momiji said, looking around.

Suzuna just looked at the window curiously. "I guess he left…" Hatsuharu glowered at the window. "Let's go…", he muttered under his breath before grabbing both Suzuna and Momiji by the arm to drag them off. When they were out of sight, I got up. I couldn't help but smirk. My moronic rabbit and dumb ox hadn't listened to me…they were meddling with what they could not have. Perhaps I would have to teach them a lesson…or maybe I would wait. This could be an excellent opportunity to test their loyalty to me. Someone knocked at the door. "It's me, Akito-san." Shigure. I had been waiting for him to come. "What were you doing, Shigure? You're late." I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "You see…a girl named Tohru Honda…"

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope for this story to go from Hatsuharu and Momiji's point of view in the next few chapters…or maybe not lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! The chapters will get longer, I promise!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Suzu


	2. Outsider

Hello again! I can't stand it…I love this story, so I'm writing even more! Tee hee hee!

I don't own FB!

The Sound of Silence: Outsider

It had been a week since I saw that girl. No one had seen her on the estate, or near it. I hadn't wanted to talk to Momiji or Hatsuharu. What would be the point? I'll let them _enjoy_ the outsider…then show how much more they could have here with me. She probably didn't understand them. No one does. Not even that Tohru Honda…only _I _understand them, no one else at all.

I heard the rustle of leaves as autumn neared. I looked out my window, and there she was again. This time her hair was pulled up with a few stray honey-colored wasps blowing around. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "It's you again! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! I looked forward to talking!" She looked at me happily, expecting some reply on how I wanted to talk to her as well. "Oh…I forgot about seeing you." I said coldly, although I was lying. I'd thought of her occasionally.

She looked down, as if to be sad. "Oh…well…I'm waiting for Momiji and Hatsuharu again. Our mock exam results should be in." Her blue eyes flickered as she looked me over. "You never gave me your name…" "Akito Sohma. I am the head of the Sohma family." I declared loudly. She looked at me blankly. "And what does that mean to me?" I gaped at her. I quickly regained my cool. "How dare you speak to me that way!" She looked at me blankly yet again. "Maybe you aren't aware of it, but you aren't the head of _my_ family." I blinked and stared at her. That thought hadn't occurred to me. I couldn't boss her the way I bossed everyone else…she wasn't even in my family.

We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. It was as if time stopped. Then time quickly started up again as a shout of "SU-CHAN!" broke the silence. She looked and smiled at Momiji. "Hey Mo-kun!" She grinned and waved at Hatsuharu. "Not wearing your uniform, hm? That turtleneck looks good on you." He smiled tenderly at her as I glared. Both Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at me. "Did…you meet Akito, Su-chan?" Momiji asked quietly, as if afraid. "Yes I did…" She looked back at me with a content smirk. "He didn't…bother you, did he?" Hatsuharu glared at me. "No, we were just getting aquainted." She looked at Momiji, who was looking very frightened. "We'd better go…I'll treat you to takoyaki!" She smiled then glanced back at me. "I hope to talk to you again sometimes soon, Akito-sama." She turned and took Momiji and Hatsuharu's hands. "Ahh I'm so nervous! I hope we did well!" I heard her say as she walked slowly away. She didn't turn back to look at me. Not once.

That's the end of chapter two…I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm thinking about making Suzu and Akito a couple…or maybe someone else's girlfriend? I dunno if I should let her in on the family secret lol.

Review!

Love,

Suzu


	3. Friends

It is I, Suzu again! smiles Thanks so much for the reviews…in Yu Yu Hakusho, OC stories don't go far…but my story is more popular than I expected! It seems you guys want a pairing with Suzu and Akito…ack, how will that happen? I gotta get to work!

The Sound of Silence:

A few days had passed since Suzuna had been so rude. I am, and I know, such a kind person by nature…but she was just taking advantage of my kindness. She was just like the others. Cruel and unkind and pale and cowardly. Hatori agreed. He said outsiders shouldn't be here and that he would speak to Momiji immediately.

Autumn came. The rustling of trees and the harsh bitter winds started to come through. Damn seasons. Spring was the best. The birds were out then. My birds. I hated watching the trees be rid of their leaves…I was watching as the wind took the dying leaves when a knock came to my door. "Akito! We found a girl loitering!"

"Bring her in", I said in a drawling voice. ((lucius malfoy flashback lmao))

The guards tossed a familiar looking girl onto the floor. Her plaited hair was astray and she scowled. She looked up at me with contempt.

"What?" I asked her as she brushed the dirt off of herself.

"Don't what me. I was waiting for Hatsuharu…" I didn't hear the rest. Hatsuharu, Hatsuharu, Hatsuharu…ALWAYS Hatsuharu! She was always waiting for _him_. Perhaps…I would have to teach him to stop meddling with women.   
"…and Momiji and I were going to go shopping…" I snapped back into reality.   
"Why do you care so much…about Momiji and Hatsuharu, Suzuna-san?"

"Because…we're friends?" She looked at me and blinked, obviously perplexed. "Should I not study with my friends?"

I stopped for a moment. Friends…what _were_ friends anyway? People you go and get drunk with, that's who. Momiji and Hatsuharu didn't need friends like _her_ anyway. Neither did Kyo or Yuki. They only need me. No one else.

"They don't need you. They need me."  
"…Momiji said you were a dictator of souls. You must have such a shallow mind." She glared at me. "Give them freedom, will you? They can have friends if they want. They're lonely."

"Who do you think you are…the head of our family! You don't deserve to know them!"  
She looked away and out the window for a moment. She looked as if she were searching for the right words.

"…people need other people, Akito-sama. It's just the way things work. Loneliness is something no one should experience." She looked intently out the window and saw Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"Su-chan? Where is she?" Momiji looked sad. Suzuna looked at his sad face…and jumped from the window.

"Hiya. Sorry I'm late." She glared at me, but smiled at Hatsuharu and Momiji. "Bye, Akito-sama…maybe I'll send you a letter…I want to get to know you better." She smiled at me, and walked away.

Maybe I got sick later on. I don't know. Maybe I was delirious…because I couldn't get her image out of my head.

Alright…that was it. Suzu isn't playing hard to get…she just loves Hatsuharu right now and she thinks Akito is a bit of a conceited jerk lol. I think she'll send him a letter inviting him to the park…and we have our first breakthrough there. If anyone has any ideas for pairings or what should happen….I'm totally open. Email me sometime!

Xoxoxoxox

suzu


	4. Fighter

I am so glad everyone likes this story! I have decided to make Suzu and Akito a couple…but a few roadblocks will be put up before. It wouldn't be fun if it were to easy!

Sound of Silence: Fighter

A few more days went by…and during these days she almost never left my thoughts. Never. I didn't understand why. I asked Hatori. He said it was delirium from my constant fever. During one of my coughing fits, my maid brought a small note for me. No one wrote me letters or notes. It was always me who wrote them. No one ever responded…in writing that is. The maid handed it to me quickly and left. I opened it. The handwriting was sloppy, minuscule, and cramped. Not handwriting of a Sohma, I knew that.

_Dear Akito-san_

_ How are you? I hope that fate has been keeping you well. Hatsuharu said you caught a bit of a cold. I do hope you're getting better. You seem so frail…besides, if you didn't get better you wouldn't be able to take my invitation for this afternoon at the park. I think we should get to know each other…I don't want you to be upset with Momiji or Hatsuharu for associating with me, so maybe if you got to know me better, you wouldn't mind. _

_Lots of Love and best wishes always,_

_Suzuna Murasaki xoxoxoxo_

I blinked and read the letter over three times. My heart skipped a few beats. Maybe I was just getting sicker. But something told me I wanted to go to the park that afternoon. I called Hatori to drive me, and I got dressed. I didn't care if I was late, at least I would show up.

When I got there she was sitting in her school uniform on the edge of a fountain…and I felt a flush creep up my face. Heat flashes…great. I'd better not stay out too long. When she saw me she smiled and waved. Running up to me, she…she hugged me. Maybe this was an outsider's way of greeting someone. I didn't know…but I didn't care either. I didn't want the embrace to end. But it sadly did, eventually.

"You look well! Is your cold over with?" She smiled.

"…hn…I feel a bit better…"

"Anyway, I'm glad you showed up. It was getting late and I was getting concerned. Don't be shy, come sit on the grass." She said, inviting me to sit next to her on the lush lawn. I sat down, looking at her content face.   
"I was going to ask you…do you mind…if I sometimes visited the house?"

"To see…Hatsuharu and Momiji! Of course I do!" I shouted. Apparently I was so loud a few passerbys gave me odd looks. She turned a bright red and looked up.

"…well…yes, but…I meant…to see you."

I blinked. She wanted to see me? Why? She was cruel to me before, and now she was being so kind. Why would I allow her to come here!

"No. I won't allow it. Only when you help Momiji and Hatsuharu with their studies."

"…I see…" She looked down, smiling with an odd sense of sadness. "But…friends go to each other's houses…"

My mind stopped working for a moment. Friends…go to each other's houses…friends…friends? She believed…she thought…we were…friends? I nearly laughed out loud for a moment but stopped. A horrible sadness and sense of relief hung over me suddenly.

"Akito-sama…why are you crying?"

It hadn't occurred to me that tears were dripping down my cheeks at an alarming rate. The hot, searing pain came out of me. But even I wasn't aware of the reason the salty tears came out.

"I'm not crying…I'm allgeric to grass is all." I said, quickly wiping my tears away. She smiled, and she embraced me again.   
"Don't hurt yourself, Akito-sama. It isn't worth it…oh, I'd better go, my mom is probably worried about me…let's do this again…shall we?" She smiled and got up.

"Be kind to yourself, Akito-sama." And with that, she left.

During the ride home, I thought about what I'd done. Those tears…those beautiful tears…I don't know whats happening to me…so I think…I'll have Hatori check me out. Maybe I'm getting another fever, and I just don't know it.

Ok…so Akito crying was a bit OOC…but he didn't sob or anything…if you don't know why he started to cry it was because he probably always wanted a friend, and none of the zodiac truly cares for him…its just he's their leader, you know? Having someone who cares because he's just himself…he's never had that, and I would think he wouldn't know how to react if someone said it. I have an idea for the next chapter…Oh, this is going to be good.

Email me with ideas!

Love,

Suzu


	5. Selfish

Welcome back…to Akito's lair! Mwahahahahahah. Thanks so much for reviews. I like this idea…heheheheh this chapter won't feature Suzuna much. Instead, Hatsuharu takes the limelight in this confrontation!

Sound of Silence: Selfish

I was sick the day Hatsuharu came to me. My big, dumb ox had made an appointment to come see me about something. The message wasn't urgent but I could tell he wanted something. He came to see me at two on a Wednesday. It was raining like a wet hell, and I knew Suzuna wouldn't stand by my window in this weather.

"Akito…Hatsuharu-san is here to see you."

"Very well, send him in."

He was sopping wet from the rain and he had a pained expression on, as if he was going to do something he would regret dearly.

"Akito…how are you today?" He asked me, shaking a bit. He was scared.

"Feeling sick, as usual. Why did you want to see me? It isn't often you come to visit."

"I've come to ask you for permission…to date Suzuna Murasaki."

I felt anger. I felt such anger I thought I would explode. I felt like a stone on my chest would burst and kill everyone on the estate. How dare he say that to me. How dare he ask me about _her_. She was mine. All mine. She always would be.

"Hatsuharu…really…why would you disappoint me like that?" He looked dumbstruck. "She doesn't understand you. No one does. No one will. No one will but me. Only me."

"Akito, you're a jackass. She DOES understand me and she's accepted me and Momiji-chan for who we are! That's something you'll never understand, ever!"

"Have you gone black, Haru?"

"No, Akito. I said what I mean."

I paused for a moment, pursuing my lips for the right words.

"No Haru. I won't allow it. I simply won't allow it." Hatsuharu looked down. He looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Akito…you won't let us do anything anymore. Nothing at all. We have to have lives. Let us have freedom!"

Now, I don't know what happened, next…I must have gotten short of breath and fainted…but when I awoke Hatori told me Hatsuharu was bleeding and hurt. Of course I was worried, don't be foolish. I care about Hatsuharu. I love Hatsuharu.

Three days passed quickly until I heard Hatsuharu and Suzuna speaking outside my window. Suzuna was sobbing onto Hatsuharu's shoulder and he was just standing there coldly. Just like the social freak he is. I didn't hear much, just "I love you Hatsuharu, don't push me away!" and an "I'm sorry…I don't feel the same way." Suzuna ran off crying somewhere as Hatsuharu sank to his knees…and cried silently on no one's shoulder. He lived this path, he was the zodiac. He shouldn't have gotten ideas…or thought he could be saved. No one can.

But…the pain I felt when I saw Suzuna cry…it was a searing pain as if I was crying those tears instead of her. I think it's time…I invited her over to the main house. She did say…friends go to each other's houses.

Well…how did everyone like that? Wasn't it painful! Well, Suzuna asked Hatsuharu out…and he felt the same way…but damn Akito took his happiness away so he could have her all to himself! I think this next chapter will have Suzuna talking to Akito…really just talking. Eventually she'll know the secret…but there's definitely gonna be some tention between Haru and Suzu! Send me ideas…and review!

Love always,

Suzu


	6. Breaking

Hello! I want to let you guys know something: I am writing simply for me. An author should write to please themselves and that is what I do. Yes, Akito is OOC in parts, but you sort of have to for a love story with Akito (underlines with Akito). Don't think I'm contradicting reviews, because I do appreciate your opinions…but I really hate it when people analyze the story's time frame…I haven't finished watching the anime and believe it or not I don't read spoilers so there is a lot I'm unaware of. And please please please don't tell me any more.

Sound of Silence: Breaking

I never invited Suzuna over. Momiji had. She was coming over to calm things down with Hatsuharu…but I didn't want her to see him of all people. I had Hatori stop her at the enterance and bring her to me. She didn't look wonderful or anything that I expected…I realized she was really just an outsider that got to know two of my zodiac.

She sat down impatiently, glaring at me slightly.

"I was going to meet Momiji and…"  
"Hatsuharu?" I finished for her. She winced when she heard his name and looked down.

"Yes, Hatsuharu."

The look on her face was something I'd seen before. Embarrasment, shame, sadness, and lovesickness. All of them blended together to make an almost tear jerking face.

"What's wrong, Suzuna-san?"  
"…I…I…" she couldn't speak clearly for some reason, and as I took a closer look I found tears dripping down her face.

"Oh, Akito-sama…its was awful…I asked him out…and he said no!" She sobbed into her hands, so her voice became muffled.

"I…was so sure he liked me back…I…wanted him to…" She broke into sobs as I said there frozen.

I have never been good with comforting people or giving them happiness. It is my duty to tell them the truth no matter how dark it may seem.

"Suzuna-san…you cannot help what must not be done. Something happens for a reason. This is humanity. The dark path that is it has little light." I smirked. I had given this talk to Yuki. She looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Akito-san…"

"Hatsuharu doesn't deserve you anyway. There are too many others-", I caressed her cheek, "that would want to be with you." I wiped a single tear away as she closed her eyes.

"..you're right, Akito-san…there will be someone else just for me, I know it." She sighed and looked at me, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks for listening to me…its nice to have someone that will." She smiled gently at me. I just stared back, emotionless.

"…you'd better go see-" I was cut off by Momiji entering.

"Akito…we need Su-chan, or we'll be late for cram school…" He grabbed her arm and without so much as a goodbye, she left with him.

That chapter was very very short…I am sorry about it. I'm not sure what to do next…please send ideas and love and reviews and cookies!

Love always,

suzu


	7. Wish Fulfilled

hey…it's been a while, but I finally have inspiration to write! And, because of everyone's votes, Suzuna and Akito will be make a couple…somehow, someway.

The Sound of Silence

Her sadness was sickening. She was growing worse and worse, and it was obvious she was close to her breaking point. Her depression depressed me, and Hatsuharu was avoiding me at all costs. Momiji tried to keep his distance, and if Suzu was coming, he kept her away from me. It was time to take matters into my own hands. I had to see her myself.

I invited her over on a sunny day. I didn't have anything in mind to do, but really just walk in the garden. She had always admired it…and I thought I could show her my area of it no one else normally saw.

She arrived in a lavender kimono with pale pink sakura petals. She looked beautiful. She smiled and walked into my room shyly.

"Hello, Akito-sama…", she said blushing. I just kept staring at her.

"Suzuna-sama…I've been wanting to talk to you…"

"Yes?"

I froze. It was as if I had completely forgotten what I had invited her in for. My mind went blank and I began to fluster, until I finally remembered.

"I know what Hatsuharu did to you…and I hope you know…I'd never do the same to you."

Her eyes widened, understanding the point I was trying to get across. I could see all of her doubting thoughts piling up in her mind.

"Aki…to…sama?..."

"Yes, Suzuna-san?"

She turned away, blushing, and looking like she was trying to sort out all of her thoughts.

"…Are you asking me out?"

"…yes, I do believe I am."

An akward silence filled the room for a moment. I saw Hatsuharu outside the window, with Isuzu, laughing and holding hands. (an: there. there's Isuzu. HAPPY! lol. No seriously Akito will be rid of their love soon too.)

Suzuna looked out the window and saw them. A flicker of pain and hurt when through her eyes.

"…I'll go out with you, Akito-sama…"

I smirked in triumph. This was what I'd wanted for what seemed like a thousand days.

And I still couldn't help but laugh when I held Suzuna close and Hatsuharu look painstakingly away.

Wow…two days in the making, that chapter was. I'm proud of myself. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me!

r and r!

Suzu


	8. Toy

Hello! I'm back, AGAIN. I've been reading my story again and I've improved so much since then….so I think I'm going to continue this story, but change up the style a little bit. Does anyone want to role play on AIM? My friend who did it with me has been a little too busy and I MISS IT! Anyways, I hope you enjoy….

The Sound of Silence

I was sick again. It was raining, cold and sharp and brisk, and Hatori still hadn't come to see me. I bet he was with that stupid snake Ayame. I could do without him altogether. He's always going around, making merry…stupid. A servant had come to check on me and bring me some soup some hours ago, but I hadn't touched it. I just wasn't hungry, and the thing I needed most was for someone to talk to me. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone that.

It was a Saturday, and that meant that Suzuna would be out of school, yet she wasn't here to see me. I was getting angry, sitting there, waiting for her, waiting for Hatori…and then I saw them. Isuzu and Hatsuharu, walking together. Hatsuharu was carrying an umbrella that they were sharing, and she was holding onto his arm. In a way it almost made me wish I could go out easily. I was fuming at this point, until a sharp knock came at my door. An older servant woman slid the door open.

"Akito-sama, Hatori-san is here to see you."

"Very well, see him in."

I didn't bother to turn as he walked in. I could just picture him bowing to me, his superior…

"Akito-sama, I heard you were not feeling well…because you went out. You shouldn't go out. The grass might irritate you, which I think it did."

He turned to me, and checked my temperature ( a fever, of course), and told me I had the flu. He told me the usual; 'take your medicine, get plenty of rest, and if you need me, call me.'

I did call him, and he was about an hour late. I could have _died_ in that hour, but why would he care? I continued to stare out into the rain for what seemed like an eternity, until I saw a figure walking in the typhoon. I realized it was a woman's figure. I sat and waited until a knock came at the door.

"Let her in!" I called.

There she was, _my _woman, _my_ Suzuna. She walked in, a little damp from the weather. Of course I didn't turn to see her, she might think I favor her too much that way. She walked over to my little patio and sat down next to me.

"Good afternoon, Akito-san…they told me, or…your servants told me, that you're sick with flu…"

Finally, I turned to her, and noticed the worried expression on her face, as if she was pained with my pain. I looked at her blankly. It was like she wanted to say something but couldn't quite find the words.

"You should eat something, Akito-san…"  
"I'm not hungry."

"Akito…"

She took a spoonful of the cold soup and held her hand under it.

"Now take a sip."

I looked at her reluctantly, but her face was so…so endearing, I opened my mouth as she put the soup in. She had it warmed up for me. What a _good_ girl she was. She was so _good _to me. I finished the bowl and she smiled.

"There, now you can get better soon."

She turned and watched the rain. She seemed happier than she was last week. I looked at her kimono. I realized that every time she came, she almost always wore a kimono. I didn't like western clothing…traditional suited her well. Her figure, however, was not a traditional Japanese woman's. She had told me once that her mother was American. As all these thoughts swam through my head, I didn't even notice she was staring at me.

"Akito-san…my head is up here."

I looked at her, secretly flustered, but I looked at her in contempt.

"I can look where ever I please."

"Not on my breasts you don't."

The _audacity _of Suzuna amazed me. I smirked at her, and for some reason she blushed. I crawled toward her, and stroked her cheek.

"Dear, dear Suzuna…my beautiful, beautiful woman…HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

I don't know what happened after that…I think the fever got to my head, and I passed out, but when I woke up Suzuna's cheek was red, and she was sobbing.

"Suzuna! Who did this to you!"

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into my arms and soothed her as she sobbed.

"Suzuna…shh…it's alright…"

She looked up at me, and I kissed her.   
"Come sit with me…come closer…"

I pulled her onto my lap, and held her, touched her…like the simple, simple toy she was.

YOW! That took me a while, and I loved it. Wow wow wow….what a possessive jerk. This is gonna get really really good…

please review and keep reading!

love suzu


	9. Submission

I'm back after only a few days! I seem to update at the worse possible times…it's freaking Easter and I update, ha. I'm starting to always think of this story….I don't know a clear ending, there are so many options…any ideas? Send me a private message, and I'll be sure to get back to you. Please review!

Sound of Silence

I haven't seen Suzuna since I don't even know when. I last saw her in February, and now it's early April. I haven't gotten anything from her. I even summoned Momiji. He told me it was exam time at school, and since they were graduating, there was a lot of work to be done. He also told me Suzuna would see me soon.

I was getting sick. Everything was blooming, and the pollen was enough to make me kill someone. Hatori visited daily, but I started to understand that the older I got, the more often I got sick. Every single moment I took a breath, I was getting closer to death.

Then it happened one day. Hatsuharu and Momiji came back from school by my house with _her_. They were caring scrolls wrapped in string, which I assumed would be a diploma. It sickened me, the way she laughed with them. She was never that way with me. She looked over at my house and saw me. She smiled and started to come over.

"Akito-san! I did it! I'm in high school now!" Her face was glowing. She was in a flowy black skirt and white fitted top, which suited her quite nicely ((such a possessive perv…)) Momiji and Hatsuharu stood where she'd left them, looking sulky and a little nervous.

"Congratulations…why don't you come inside? I've been…longing to talk to you." I purred.

She entered my room, and walked toward me. I turned to her, and suddenly her face dropped.

"I'm…sorry I couldn't see you…exam time….we were all working so hard; I did want to see you, I did, I really did…don't be angry please…"

I saw she was cowering in fear. I stood up slowly. Her eyes flickered, the deep blue almost drawing me in. She looked up at me, admiring me, like a priest does an icon of god. I slapped her.

"YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE ANGRY! I WAITED FOR YOU FOR NEARLY TWO MONTHS! YOU WHORE!" I screamed, throwing a sake cup at her, "I BET YOU WERE WITH SOME OTHER MAN!"

She started crying, trying to control herself, but she couldn't.

"Akito-san….stop! Please! I wasn't with someone else…I was studying…I'm yours! I go only with you…please…" She sobbed into her hands.

I stopped, and sank to her level.   
"I forgive you…but because I'm only a very nice person. I expect you to visit me at least once a week…" I cupped her face in my hand, "and if you want…give me your telephone number…maybe if I'm well enough, my driver could take you out. You are lucky I'm such a forgiving person."

Her gaze, lingering on me, started to bother me.

"Oh, Akito-san…here…". She took out a piece of paper and scribbled down her number. She must have been thinking: _I need to please him, for I don't want my god to be angry with me._ I am her god, and her controller, and soon, perhaps, she would always submit to me, her future head of family.

I kissed her cheek.

"Now go, before I get any angrier with you."

She kissed my cheek back, and bowed hastily.

"Yes Akito-san…I'll come back very soon…" she waved and ran out. I saw her run to Momiji and he looked worried.

Good. I'm glad I was able to instill a sense of fear in her. Now she would know never to displease me; the God of the Zodiac.

I'm so pleased with myself it's amazing. I hope you guys liked my story! Please review! And again, if you want to talk, send me a private message or IM me (find my s/n on my profile). Just be sure to tell me how you know me, instead of "HEY!" That scares me lol.

Love always,

Suzu xoxox


	10. Mine

It has been ages since I've updated this story!! Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba at all!!

The Sound of Silence

It was in July when I decided to call. And while it had been many months, I was too sick to do anything anyways. Hatori told me not to see anyone. Not that I wanted to. Gods deserve to be among Gods.

I had Shigure call Suzuna, as I simply cannot be bothered with such trivial matters. I had gotten a horrible cough from that damn cat Kyo.

She came in a yukata, as I had requested that she not wear modern clothing when she saw me. I heard Shigure and Hatori whisper to her and show her in. She timidly slid off her sandals and stepped into my apartments.

I was sitting, leaning against the thin, milky screen; the thin layer between me and my garden. Me and the outside world. I pretended not to notice the delicate steps she made, pretended not to hear the loud thumping of the organ beneath the flimsy, silky fabric. I waited until she spoke.

"Akito-sama…" her voice was soft and sweet. "Akito-sama, I'm here. I've missed you."

I turned to her, barely opening my eyes. "Ah, yes. Suzuna…I've missed you…I've missed you as well…" I'm not sure what happened next…maybe she tripped and fell. When I awoke, I found her temple to be crying tears of red. She was on the ground, not moving.

"Suzuna…!" I rushed to her side, as quickly as my sickly body could take me. "Suzuna…" I took her body in my arms. Her yukata was coming undone…the top was loose. Her bra, lacy and black with sakura petal details…her skin, pale, smooth, as ivory as my silk screen. I ran my fingers up and down her chest lightly. She groaned slightly, turning in her unconscious state.

I held her close and looked around. I could hear no one. I undid her obi and slid her yukata off, letting slide off her figure. I stared at everything I could, like a hungry artist taking in a painting. I laid her on the ground and began to kiss her. She made a soft sound.

I don't know what sort of animal I became. Unlike the animal of rage, this one was full of hunger and desire…and all that mattered was how quickly I could enter her, how quickly I could get this sickening lust out of my system.

After I finished, I quickly dressed myself and attempted to dress her. After a few moments, she awoke.

"Akito-sama…? Ow!" She attempted to stand, but held her loin. "What….what happened…?" She looked at me, her large blue orbs filled with fright, admiration, love.

"My darling Suzuna…." I summoned her. She crawled to me, her face inches from mine. I kissed her softly. "I would like for you to…."

She had looked back and saw the blood on the ground. "what happened…? Ah!" She'd moved her loin again. She turned for a moment, and looked back at me, tears streaming down her face.

I looked back, cold as ice. "You're mine now, Suzuna. You're mine…DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I ran to the small table at the end of the room and threw it. "NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU! I….I have taken you!"

Her eyes were as wide as I've always seen the Zodiac's eyes. She nodded curtly, too in shock to move. I smirked, walked over to her, and stroked her cheek.

"As soon as you turn 17….as soon as you do…I want you to move into my quarters with me…and until then…come see me…every day." I kissed her neck, nipping it as she made a slight squeak. "Now go. Don't waste anymore of my time."

She nodded again, muttered "yes, Akito-sama", and ran out of my apartments. I'd never seen a woman run so fast.

So I know this was a lot…but I've changed a lot about my style since 2006. I know it was slightly graphic, forgive me. Is it good, did you like it? Review for ideas…or anything else! I LOVE feedback.

Xox! SgS


	11. Certainty

Alohaaaaa! So I know last chapter was graphic…and I read how I originally made Suzu…and I gotta say her character must have seemed incredibly….dynamic? Ah well…just please continue to read, feedback is always appreciated!

I do not own Fruits Basket. At all.

The Sound of Silence

Against my will, Suzuna did not come back, not for several weeks. No one came to see me except a few servants to deliver my meals, and Hatori. But I don't think Hatori really counts. He is worthless…but he's lucky to have me to love him.

It was an ordinary day in late July. I had my screens open (Japanese summers….the heat is intense) so I could see Hatori and Shigure coming through my garden to enter my apartments. Hatori looked bothered and Shigure was silent.

A servant announced that the two were coming in. They slid their shoes off and sat before me on the tatami mat. I looked down at them.

"Akito-sama…." Hatori stood up and opened his bag of medical instruments as he usually did for my daily check-up. I opened the front of my yukata so Hatori could check my heartbeat. Sometimes Shigure came to say hello, then left. He hadn't greeted me. He still sat, staring intently at me.

"What is it, Shigure? Cat…er…dog got your tongue?" I snickered at my own wit. He still stared at me, and his gaze faltered slightly. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"We got a call from the Murasaki house…you've been seeing one of the Murasaki girls, haven't you?"

I was caught off guard by his question. I answered rather defensively. "What concern of it is yours? Jealousy, perhaps? Dogs do not attract women, Shigure. It is simple."

He blinked to hide the hurt, I'm sure. He needs to know his place. Hatori looked out the window. A gentle breeze rustled his hair.

"Akito-sama…", he turned to me. "Akito…the girl…Suzuna-sama…she is carrying your child." (a/n: eeeeek ! Teenage pregnancy with a rich abusive boyfriend who is extremely hot!)

The world slowed for a moment. After it stopped, it began to spin. My head hit the floor. When I awoke, Hatori was checking my pulse.

"Akito…", Shigure sighed, "to keep the honor of both families, you will have to marry her and keep the child as your own."

Suzuna would be mine. Within her womb, my seed was flourishing, growing into something that would bond us forever, something to keep her close to me even after I was gone.

I looked out the window, the breeze blowing the hair out of my face. Petals in the wind entered the room, the room so quiet you could hear them drop.

"So be it. Bring her family to me, and we shall be wed."

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

YAY so end chapter 11! I'm going to draw a picture of Suzuna today and post the link to it in the next chapter. PLEASE review, I love feedback and am always willing to incorporate what the reader wants into the story! What should happen next?

Xox! SgS.


	12. Spirit Sold

Hello dear readers! So for some reason I'm on a roll…so here we go. This is getting intense and dramatic, right? But I would really love love love love some reviews! I want some input from you guys…what should happen? When should I end the story?

I do NOT own Fruits Basket. Still.

The Sound of Silence

A few days after I found out Suzuna was pregnant, a servant told me that her family was coming to discuss her future. I had Hatori help dress me in the best summer yukata I owned. Some of my servants set up a table with sake and arrange my garden. I awaited their arrival, but I didn't really care.

I looked out of my window at half past three and saw her. Suzuna. She had her hair tied up high, and she was accompanied by a woman in a black kimono which contrasted with Suzuna's light green yukata.

A servant announced the pair's presence. I stood up to greet them. The woman in the heavy, dark kimono entered first. Her dark hair was pulled into a high plait. She looked strict and stern.

"Sohma Akito?" She asked, her dark eyes lingering up and down my body. "Yes…and you are…?"  
"My name is Murasaki Sango. I am Suzuna's mother." With a yank she pulled Suzuna into the room. She was flushing pink and she smiled slightly at me, very shyly.

"An honor to meet you…sit down, please…" The three of us sat down. Sango glared at me. Before she could open her mouth, Suzuna spoke.

"Akito-sama…are you really willing to take care of this baby?" She looked at me inquisitively. I looked at her, rather taken aback.

"Well, yes Suzuna…I do." I responded, trying to remain as pleasant as possible for Sango. She smirked at me.

Her mother immediately bowed her head. "Thank you, Sohma-sama…I am honored…." Of course she was honored. The Sohmas are one of the most prominent families in all of Japan. Money is a powerful too.

"Just…Sohma-sama…my daughter is only sixteen…my only request…is that you treat her well and continue her education."

I nodded and looked to Suzuna, who was smiling cheerfully at her mother, and occasionally exchanged glances with me, which I refused to return. Sango rustled through a traditionally painted bag she had. She pulled some papers and took an ink pen out.  
"Now…Akito-sama…we must plan the wedding ceremony…"

Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

After the two had left, I told Hatori to have Suzuna over the next afternoon. He told me she needed some kind of ring to symbolize she'd be married. An engagement ring. I'd rather spend the money on some artisan kimonos…what a waste. What good are jewels, anyways?

Hatori was checking my heart rate when he asked me, "Are you happy? You're going to be a father and a husband soon."

"No", I replied, "I really don't care either way." He looked at me. "You don't?"  
"No, Hatori, I don't. I got what I wanted, what else is there to do now?"

Hatori looked away and put his tools in his bag. "To take what you want while she's awake?"

Before I could reply, Hatori turned, told me he'd be back at two the next afternoon, and left. I returned to my window. All I had now was an arrangement to meet Suzuna and a time the next day to hurt Hatori.

But what else could a God want?

o-o-oo—o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o

YAY so end of the chapter! The drawing of Suzuna is done, it needs color. I shall get it up for you soon! PLEASE write a review or message me! What should happen next? I have writer's block!

Xox! SgS.


	13. Posession

Hi everyone! How are you guys doing? So I did some brainstorming today and I have my ideas for the next few chapters. Things are going to go so wrong in so many ways…and I even have a sequel planned with Akito's child! Would anyone read that? My painting of Suzu is nearly done. Next chapter she will for sure be available in an html link. Yay.

Still don't own Fruits Basket.

The Sound of Silence

It was twilight when Suzuna came to see me. The hot summer air was thick with humidity, making me faint and feverish. The lanterns in my garden and along my path were lit; everything had stopped in the summer's heat.

I heard her softly coming up the path, her geta making clacking noises as she wandered up the road. The soft fire light of the lanterns lit her face gently, her eyes glimmering. No one announced her entrance this time. She simply slid off her geta and walked to me, sitting down next to me as I leaned weakly against the frame of the silk screen.

She said nothing, but sat formally, waiting for me to speak first. I turned to her. "Ah, Suzuna…" I caressed her cheek lightly, and she shuddered slightly at my touch, but leaned in to it. "Suzuna…I have something for you."

I rustled in my yukata sleeve and pulled out a small box. Hatori, Shigure, and I made a rare excursion to one of Kyoto's (A/N: I think with a family so traditional, it'd be Kyoto) finest jewelry stores. We'd picked out a sapphire with two diamonds surrounding it, set in white gold. I handed the box to her.

Suzuna looked startled, but took the gift gingerly. She opened the box, and gasped when she saw its contents. "I…Akito-sama…I…"  
"I was told you needed some sort of ring in order to be married. I thought I'd get you one."

She turned a shade of pink and smiled, gazing at the ring with utmost affection. "Oh, Akito-sama!"

She had embraced me suddenly. I held her loosely at first, then tightened my grip. Her mother and I had signed the papers. Suzuna was my property now. She looked up at me, those eyes admiring every detail of my face, her pale skin almost as white as mine, her lips the color of the blood she'd spilt when our child was conceived.

"Suzuna…do you know…when you are to move in?" I stroked her cheek repeatedly, my fingers chilling her warm skin. She shook her head. "Next week. You are to move in next week."

Her face suddenly dropped. "What? What is it?"  
She shook her head. "My mother told me I can't go to school anymore…since I'll…be raising a child…and attending to you…I'll…miss Momiji and Hatsuharu…"

I stopped and looked at her, my blood rate quickening and boiling in my veins. I took a deep breath. No need to destroy her now. I'll wait.

"I know…but I'll make sure you continue your education…I'll make sure they see you, as often as you like." Her face lit up.

"Thank you, Akito-sama…thank you". She bowed, then kissed me softly. I continued to kiss her, moving up and down her neck. I could feel her pulse quickening, her breath growing more and more rapid, her grasp on me growing tighter. I laid down on the tatami, her long caramel hair flooding her face. She looked up at me, flushed and heated.

"Akito-sama…" she breathed, undoing my robe. I smirked and continued to nip at her neck. "Akito-sama…"

It is hard to say what made us hotter; our sweat or the humidity of the Kyoto summer. I held her close to my body, both of our breathing in ragged patterns. She stroked my face, smiling sleepily. "Akito-sama…now I know our child will have a loving father…I'm a month along, you know…"

I didn't listen to anything else she said. I'd won her, and now she was just like the zodiac. Loyal and too stupid to know when to run.

Well, that's it for chapter thirteen! I think it was good. I'll get the picture of Suzu up soon. Hope that wasn't too graphic for some of you….please continue to read my story and review!!

Xox! SgS.


	14. Doll

Hello all! I'd like to give a shoutout to my darling fellow authoress, Drunken Chipmunks (go and read her story, it's good!). Second, I'd like to invite you to click this link: /view.php?pic29x18x&s3  
It's Suzu!  
Check it out, Suzuna, drawn by me!

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET.

The Sound of Silence

The next week droned on with daily visits with me, Murasaki Sango, and the Sohma and Murasaki lawyers. All I did was sign things, look out of my window, and get checked out by Hatori. No sign of my wife. We were married, but I didn't want a regular marriage. And she didn't have a say, her parents had sold her to me.

In early August, in mid-morning, I heard her familiar footsteps…but someone was with her. I heard a male voice.

"…you could give birth at the main house, Suzuna-sama." Hatori. It had to be Hatori.  
"I don't feel safe…I mean…I would like to be in a hospital…" Suzuna said timidly.  
"Let me rephrase that….you will be giving birth in the main house, Suzuna-sama. Maybe you aren't aware of this…but you have just sold your soul."

Hatori went on the path to his apartments. Suzuna looked at the ground and stood there for a moment. After a few minutes, she regained composure and entered my rooms. I turned to her and smiled slightly. She looked around. I'd gotten a larger futon for the both of us and now at the end of my main room were some of her possessions.

"Akito-sama!" She smiled and embraced me tight, kissing me lovingly. She looked and saw everything. She smiled even more. Her happiness made me want to choke her. "Akito-sama…I…I'm so happy and grateful to be living here". She bowed deeply.

"It's no problem, Suzuna…oh…and over there…", I pointed to a large box next to our futon, "are some items. Wedding gifts…".

She looked at me and then went to the box. She opened it, looking back at me. I attempted to stand and held on to the post of the screen. She gasped and looked at me, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Kimonos…made by Gofukuya (an: famous Kimono artist!)…?! And…there are 5! Akito-sama…this must have cost…" She turned to me, in total shock. I smirked. She was falling completely into my trap. Soon, she'd be so blinded she wouldn't know what hit her. She'd be my doll. I could dress her up, play with her, and she'd never speak.

"I figured since you can only wear kimono and yukata…you'd need some new ones."

She raced to me, and kissed me so hard I nearly fell backwards. I kissed back of course, and in the open air we did what I'd assume I'd spend most of my free time doing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few months were disturbing. As time went on, Suzuna's stomach began to swell and Hatori's visits changed from once a day for me to twice to include Suzuna. It bothered me. My seed was growing into a living being, something that had spawned from my lust. It was living. A living being. From me. In her.

Oddly enough, my lust for her remained. Along with her stomach, her already voluptuous breasts and filled out with milk. My habits and taste for her hadn't changed. I don't know if hers did. She stopped speaking her opinion a few months before.

I fell asleep one night, and I awoke sometime around two in the morning. I could hear whispering in the garden. I silently crawled to the window. There was Suzuna, her large body, and someone else. His deep whisper was familiar.

"You know Akito won't live long…probably not much longer than your child's third birthday…"  
"I know…I don't know…he's sickly, but what do I do then? No education, no money, no rights, no-" Suzuna was cut short by a kiss, which it seemed she gladly accepted.

"Shigure, we can't…I can't…" Suzuna whispered against his neck as he embraced her.  
"I will take care of you after Akito's death. Suzuna…I…"

I couldn't listen to anymore. Shigure…Shigure was trespassing on my property. Playing with my doll. I crawled back to bed. Now wasn't the time for action. Soon though… soon Shigure would learn that while my body may die, my memory would remain alive within him forever.

And it wouldn't be a pleasant memory.

SOOOO cliffhanger oooooh! SO! Continue to review and read, SEND IDEAS PLEASE. PLEEEASEEEE.

Xox!

SgS.


	15. Child

Hello all! I was just rereading chapter 14…and I realized Shigure didn't transform when he embraced Suzuna. I thought I'd give a short explanation. Being who he is, I'd assume Shigure can hug a girl without transforming since he's such a flirt. Suzuna still has no idea about the Zodiac curse. I have no idea how I'll break it to her. Any ideas are welcoming.  
SECOND, my darling friend Kai (author name Drunken Chipmunks) is writing an awesome story called Trickster so go and read it!

I am continuing not to own Fruits Basket.

The Sound of Silence

One morning, I don't remember when, it happened. Suzuna was playing the shamisen for me, as she'd taken up lessons. She suddenly stopped playing, her blue eyes wide with fright.

"Akito-sama…fetch Hatori-san…please…"

I looked at her. "Why? You look fine to me. Hatori's coming in about an hour anyways."  
"Please, Akito…", that was the first time she'd said my name without the honorific. "Akito…I need Hatori. I think the baby is coming."

I looked out the window. "Shut up, Suzuna and keep playing. You're always whining…just because you're pregnant…it doesn't make you special. Just bringing another soul to be victimized in this dark world. What good is that?"

She blinked and wiped her eyes, breathing heavily from the pain and continued her playing. Hatori showed up an hour later. He checked me out first, then turned to Suzuna. With one look at her, he turned to me, picked up his phone, and dialed Shigure.

"Akito-san, Shigure will…be taking you out for a few hours." Hatori bent to Suzuna, moving her shamisen and feeling her forehead. He picked her up suddenly. "Akito-san…just get ready to go."

Hatori carried Suzuna out, who was moaning in pain. I watched her go down the same path she always went down on. I got dressed in modern clothing (which I really did despise), and waited. Shigure eventually came, smiling at me slightly. I hadn't forgotten about that night, or the few other nights I'd listened in on since then. I knew what I had to do. It would take time, but I knew it would destroy the both of them.

"So…Akito-san, are you excited to be a father?" Shigure asked me when we were in the car. We were driving from the estate to a restaurant in the Miyagawa-cho district (famous Geisha district in Kyoto, also very traditional).

"Not particularly. Her stomach held me back from what I wanted." I smirked. The past two months looking at her was like looking at Kyo. Difficult and something I despised. Shigure chucked slightly.

"Suzuna…she sure is a character…" Shigure smiled. He smiled the way she smiled when she saw me in the morning when she first lived with me. That smile tainted with the emotion love.

"A character of what, a doll? She doesn't speak. She's very obedient, you know. She's a good girl…and I know she'd never do anything…to hurt me." I looked at Shigure, who was staring out the window now. He didn't speak.

"She longs for security, you know…someone stable….with money and who can provide for her. That's all she wants." Shigure blinked and looked back at me, trying to comprehend what I'd said.

"…well, we're here…" the driver opened the car door for us.

o-o-oo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, we returned to the main house. Hatori was in my apartments, waiting for me. Suzuna was laying on our futon, holding a small bundle. Her forehead was damp and her hair was as well. She looked up and saw Shigure before me. She smiled. That same damn smile he had.

She sat up. "Akito-sama…", she smiled at me.

"Lay back down, Suzuna-san. Akito-sama…", he took the bundle from Suzuna, "this is your daughter. Sohma Tomoyo."

I blinked. A girl? I had fathered…a girl? Suzuna had named her without my consent? I took the child and held her. She had my hair. My face. But those goddamn blue eyes. Her mother's god forsaken blue eyes. I whispered her name. I gave her back to Hatori and turned to Suzuna.

She was still smiling like the idiot she was. "Suzuna…you…had a girl. You know…how much I hate women. You know how much I hate women. And how much I hate you. And how much I hate children" she looked like she'd been slapped.

"Akito…" Shigure put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away. "You named her what you wanted. Why is it always about you?! You spoiled, conceited bitch!" I grabbed her by her long hair. She whimpered, tears dripping down her face. Shigure grabbed me and pulled me into a lock, shouting things I couldn't comprehend.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" I'd lost control of myself. I faded into blackness. All I heard were shouts of "NO AKITO!", whimpering, and a baby shrieking.

That was all I needed. I knew that the child had already learned its place.

So everyone, end chapter 15! Heartbreaking. Now we get to the good stuff. The really good stuff. I'm talking extreme affairs, temper tantrums, children scarred by abusive fathers, sickness, aliens landing…well not that far but going far with it.

Send feedback. Review always! Ideas welcome and interpretations too.

Xox! SgS.


	16. Truth

Hello everyone! At the moment I am drawing Tomoyo, Akito's daughter. I have gotten 2 incredibly nice reviewers asking for a sequel, which I'll do! I'm thinking this story will end with Akito's life…and then a new male POV will be in the sequel. Good, yay?

I still don't own Furuba.

The Sound of Silence

Tomoyo had long, plum-black hair and bright blue eyes. She had rosy cheeks and a sweet smile. My inferiors told me she was the most beautiful child in the world. That may have been true, as I am a good looking man…but she was just as stupid as her mother.

But don't worry, she learned her place quickly. All Tomoyo did was play and sleep all day. I can't remember once that she tried to defy me.

That was how things were. A quiet world where I ruled, the emperor of an empire only an estate long and a few hundred relatives. I enjoyed it. I installed a sliding door to separate where Tomoyo slept from where Suzuna and I were (so I could do what I wanted…). Hatsuharu and Momiji had seen Tomoyo but hadn't seen Suzuna since she left school. It had been two years. No one came to see her…that I knew of. I kept her under lock and key. Her and Tomoyo.

It was in October. The air was becoming just a little chilly. Nipping my skin and making it ice cold. Tomoyo was outside. I hated when she was outside.

"Tomoyo…." I called from the window, "get inside. I want to close the window. I'm cold."

She giggled. "no, father! Nooooo!" I blinked.

"Tomoyo, get in here. Now."

She still refused. I felt my anger boiling. I could feel it about to explode.

"YOU STUPID BITCH. GET IN HERE!" I climbed out the window, pulled her by the hair (an effective method, as I learned with her mother), and sat her down. She was sobbing hysterically.

"You really are selfish. Let me tell you something", I bent down to her level, "I may be your father, but I don't love you. Love doesn't exist. When your mother tells you that, she's spreading lies."

I proceeded to slap her and she cried harder. "Fa-father!" she hiccupped.

"AKITO!" I stopped and saw Suzuna. Her obi not done, her long hair astray. "AKITO, STOP!" She pushed me back and put herself in front of Tomoyo.

"You can hurt me. Beat me all you like! DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

Well of course I stepped back for a moment. That was the most Suzuna had said in one sentence in 3 years. The most passion I'd seen. I sneered.

"You think you can protect her somehow? Do you think you can save her from the wrath of God?"

She blinked. "Akito, you're no God."

I laughed. "Of course I am. Have you ever wondered why your darling Shigure doesn't hold you close? It's because he's a freak. All of them. All but me. Anytime someone hugs them, Suzuna…they turn into an animal. But you got lucky…I am their God! But you….you have been meddling with the dog…"

"Akito, how can you accuse me of su-" I laughed again, cackling.

"I've heard you two in the garden! Why…do you think he loves you, Suzu? Do you think he's in love with you?"

She looked at me, terrified, still holding herself out in front of our sobbing child.

"NO ONE LOVES YOU! YOU AREN'T NEEDED!" I grabbed the Japanese ceramic vase and threw it at her. Her cheek became flooded with blood.

"MAMA!!" Tomoyo sobbed. "Mama, mama!"

Suzuna began to cry, holding her cheek as she sank to the ground.

"You two make me sick. You'd better remember your places…or there will be more lessons to learn."

And with that, I turned and went back to my window.

End chapter 16! Well, isn't this an awful mess? Hehe I know it's getting heavy and dramatic…and we still haven't seen Hatsuharu or Momiji in ages…and what about Shigure…and poor Tomoyo…whatever shall we do?! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

Please review and send feedback…tell me what you want to happen…whatever it is I'm open!

Xox! SgS.


	17. Cuckold

Hello, hello, hello! We are getting to the climax of the story…I'm thinking the story might end at chapter 20, but don't hold me to it! When it ends I will give you the title of the sequel story so you can read it. Please keep on supporting this story! There are lots of you who aren't reviewing. That makes me sad. I want to know how you guys like it!

For the last time, I DON'T OWN FURUBA.

The Sound of Silence

I avoided Tomoyo and Suzuna for at least a week. I'm not sure how long it was…I lost track of time. But don't think I wasn't doing anything…I'm far too important for that. I had a plan. I was going to hurt Shigure. I was going to hurt him so badly Suzuna would never touch him again. But it would take effort and time.

The last time I'd heard them was when Tomoyo was asleep…and so was I. Or so the two adulterers thought. Out in the garden, underneath the moonlight and the dimly lit lanterns, two lovers stood on the bridge, over the pond with lotuses (think Monet!).

Shigure caressed the cheek I had cut. Hatori had put a square shaped bandage on it. Hatori hadn't spoken to either of us or asked how it happened. He just took care of it and left.

"Suzuna…beautiful martyr to the Zodiac… (AN assume Shigure and Suzuna talked already about the Zodiac truth, I don't have time or patience for how they dealt with it). Suzuna…I…"

She looked up at him, and, lit by soft light, a single tear illuminated her face, like a sparkling diamond. "Shigure…you can tell me anything."

He sighed. "I can't. Akito already knows. He knows how I feel. He'll kill you. He has already shown his anger. Just…remember this: after his death…come live with me. Both you and Tomoyo. I'll take care of you. I promise."

Suzuna smiled and took his face in her hands. "Shigure…I love you." She kissed him. I just needed three more words…then…and then I could do it. And then I could destroy them both. They both wanted me to die. After this, I would never die. I'd be eternally in their mind.

"…I love you too, Su-chan. I love you too."

And that was it. As simple as that. I went back to sleep. I couldn't wait.

The next day I told Suzuna that I'd be going out to visit Hatsuharu, and Momiji. I told her that I'd tell Haru and Momiji to come visit her. I took Tomoyo with.

And while it was the truth, it wasn't in entirety. I knew what she would do. She had hours on her own, hours. She had plenty of time to see him.

I saw the two of them at school. I got out of the car and left Tomoyo there as she sat as solemn as she ever was.

Momiji saw me first. He'd gotten taller, older…and he wasn't as ugly as before. Haru looked the same. The same with that blank, stupid look on his face. Stupid ox.

"Akito-sama…I…" Momiji started, but I stopped him.

"Don't think I'm seeing you for fun. I'm here on business. Have either of you seen Suzuna…since we were married?"

Haru looked at Momiji, and both of their faces lit up. "No…" Haru said quietly.

"Would you like to?" I tried to put on the kindest smile I could.

"Yes, Akito-sama, yes!" Momiji, like the moron he is, jumped up and down happily.

"Perfect…then why not come now? Tomoyo is in the car anyways…"

"…you brought Tomoyo?" Haru asked, trying to look through the tinted Mercedes Benz windows.

I put them both in the car and sat in the front. Tomoyo was delighted to see the two, although she saw them only twice before. I nearly killed Momoji and her for the squealing noises they were making.

We finally made it to our apartments, Momiji and Haru holding Tomoyo's hand, all three of them jittery and excited. I slid the door open.

There, with the window open, was Shigure. He was below the window, with Suzuna in the room, bending over the ledge. The two were kissing. Haru immediately hid Tomoyo behind him so she couldn't see.

To see the two in broad daylight with their ways of adultery was simply too much for me. The darkness shrouded me once again.

The shock proved too much for me, yet again. I awoke the next morning with Hatori, feeling like death. My head pounding, I sat up. The room was spinning. "Akito-sama…lay back down." Hatori's deep voice made my ears ring.

"What…what happened…?" I asked, my body shaking.

"Well…Suzuna was knocked out but she's alright…Shigure…his arm was fractured...and he's deaf in one ear."

I blinked. "And Tomoyo?"

"She's fine, Haru protected her. Momiji got a scratch but he'll be fine. But…there is one other thing… (AN this will stray from the original story, okay? No purists saying 'it didn't happen Waugh!) the curse. During…the event…the curse was broken."

I began to cough. "What?! WHAT?!"

Hatori sighed. "When you get better, we'll discuss things more."

Tomoyo walked in then, with a small bouquet of flowers. I recognized them from my garden.

"Father", she said bending down to me, "please…get better soon." She embraced me, and I found that I found solace in her arms. A good, obedient girl. A good girl who knew her place.

End chapter 17! Well…I'm going through a tough time right now…I know there are quite a few of you who don't review. That would really cheer me up. Please. Continue to read and review. REVIEW.

Xox! SgS.


	18. Silence

Hello and greetings, yet again! I've got to say, it's pretty disheartening to know some of you have been here the whole time reading each chapter and I don't even know who you are to thank you! Please leave me something, I want to know your opinions and thoughts! I'm coming to the end of The Sound of Silence and I want you guys to be acknowledged. SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME FEEDBACK. I'm going through a hard time in my life right now…and this story is a form of therapy. I know a lot of you are enjoying it, so please, make me feel better so I can know how many of you have been loyal.

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET RAWR.

The Sound of Silence

I don't know how long I was sitting in the chair Hatori bought for me. I was always there, always with my eyes closed, always under at least a million blankets. Someone was always feeding me, I don't know who. I stopped caring.

Seeing my doll and my dog together didn't give me the satisfaction I thought I'd receive. I didn't think it would hurt me. Maybe it didn't. Maybe it was just anger. But now, there was silence, and the silence was devastating. There was no noise but the beating of my heart and the pain that spread through it.

The day it rained, I opened my eyes again. The sky was covered in gray clouds; the garden was lush and green. Underneath a pale pink umbrella was a small figure with flowing plum hair, looking through the window. Her pale purple kimono set off the color of the cloudy sky. Tomoyo.

Never in my life had I been happy to see my child. Never in my life had I wanted to talk to her this badly. But then I saw her. I had a sudden coughing fit. Suzuna. In the green kimono I thought looked best on her. Using the blue umbrella I'd bought her as an anniversary gift. How dare she. How dare she use the items I bought when she so carelessly tossed me aside…

They disappeared. After a moment, the sliding door opened and two geta made their familiar sound on the wood, then their light feet made their familiar imprint on my tatami. Neither of them made a sound. I looked over and saw Suzuna pulling out her shamisen and Tomoyo pulling out her flute. Both silently sat, and out of nowhere, the music played.

Edo lullaby echoed through the room and into the garden, passerbys stopping and listening. They played continually with the rain, the two sounds mixing into a harmonious song. It ended.

I looked at Tomoyo, who smiled, got up, and left. It was Suzuna and I. I looked at her. She looked down.

"Akito-san…I…wanted to say…all I can say is…I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you…for what you did to Shigure."

I turned to her and smirked. "Why…because I caught you fucking around with Shigure? Because I thought you were mine, and you disobeyed?"

She looked down. She looked out at the garden and I saw tears slowly trailing down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm tired of this, Akito-san. I've lost my voice."

I was too weak to respond and too tired to deal with anything. She picked her shamisen up again and continued to play.

The song continued to echo, and eventually it blurred into the ringing. The sound of silenced resonated.

So ends chapter 18. My ending is planned. Then there will be a sequel. Now please you guys I want to know how many of you are reading this. It doesn't take long to leave me a message or review. How many of you have been loyal to this story…and would read Tomoyo's? REVIEW PLEASE.

Xox! SgS.


	19. Leaving

Well, here we are…chapter nineteen! My first chapter of the sequel is planned. It will mostly be about life with the Zodiac…because this one is mostly about Akito's home life…hahaha. SO I AM THRILLED I am almost at 3000 hits, which is amazing. It would be more amazing if I had reviews to back up all the hits!

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET.

The Sound of Silence

The days after I had begun to recover are like a blur. I cannot tell you who came and saw me when. I do remember hearing the word 'divorce' from several men in dark suits. I wouldn't, and didn't, allow it. However, due to my violent tendencies…Hatori ordered Suzuna out of my home. He actually ordered her, like a prescription, to leave. He told me that she would become very sick if she didn't, and that she would come back eventually.

I knew she wouldn't. I didn't really care either way. Let her be with her failure of a novelist, failure of normalcy Shigure. All I wanted was Tomoyo.

I got her too. It turns out she couldn't technically leave, since Suzuna and I weren't technically divorcing. Tomoyo would have to stay with me. That was all that mattered anymore. She had to need me. She still had to need me.

It was an ordinary day, with servants packing Suzuna's boxes. Her boxes filled with things I'd spent a fortune on, things I had wasted my time on. I couldn't have failed. I was enjoying the spring breeze and the stillness of it all, when I heard Tomoyo's feet running in, soft yet rapid.

"Father!" she ran to where I was sitting and slid into a sitting position. "Father…where is Mama going?"

I looked at her, stunned. I had no idea how to answer that question. "She's going to stay…with your Gure-nii."

Her blue eyes welled up with tears. "Why is Mama being so mean to us? Why is she leaving me?"

I looked at her, smirking. This was it. The perfect opportunity.

"Because, Tomoyo…you ruined her life. You made her get married, you made her quit school, you made me hurt her. She's tired of you. She has no need for you."

My daughter is only three years old. I know that even she understood what I'd said. She immediately burst into tears. She was just as frail as her mother. Just as stupid and just as frail. I had a second chance with Tomoyo. Someone to stay by me. No one who would leave me.

Yay…one more chapter till the end. So…okay you guys…please review…and try to get me to 3000 hits. But reviews mean you love me! Yay please love me! I want to thank ALL of you in the last chapter, and I'll have a lot of things to say…so please please leave me a note if you LOVE THIS STORY!

Xox SgS


	20. Silence Again

This is it: the end. I'm really sad to see it end, but don't fret, Tomoyo and the rest of the Zodiac will have HUGE parts in the sequel…which I have decided to call A Glass Garden. You'll see why. Anyways dear readers, here it is, the big ending you've been waiting for.

For the last time, I do not own Fruits Basket.

The Sound of Silence

Although the Zodiac curse had been broken by that Tohru girl, the Zodiac agreed to continue the tradition of the bond. Still with New Year Dances…still with me as the head of the family. And because they broke it, they would have to incur my wrath even more.

Hatori still visited me and spoke of things he'd heard about other Zodiac members, like how Yuki had some girlfriend from school (AN if you haven't read the manga, her name is Machi.), and how Kyo and Tohru were engaged. And while it angered me, there was no more I could do. What real power did I have over any of them, now that the bonds were broken?

And finally, it seemed unannounced, the day that Suzuna was to leave. All of her boxes had been shipped to Shigure's, and as far as I could tell, he had already had her settled with Kyo, Yuki, and that stupid Tohru. While I'd been expecting it, it seemed to come as a slap to the face.

She appeared before me in modern clothing. A peasant top of red and ivory. A skirt of black. There was a certain look in her eye I hadn't seen in years. A look I hadn't seen since we were married. I knew what she had come for. I stood up.

A breeze began to blow. A few sakura blossoms landed in her hair. She approached me. She reached for her finger. The deep blue sapphire glittered as she slid it off her finger. She took my hand and pressed it firmly in mine.

"Suzuna…are you sure about this?"

"…I want Tomoyo. Then I'll be sure."

I laughed. "You won't get her. She hates you. She doesn't want you. She-"

I was cut short. Shigure, in a suit, had come into the room. He looked at me, pained. He was now deaf in his left ear, because of me. Suzuna looked up at him and turned back to me.

"Akito-san…"

"Wait…just one thing...just once more…give me what I want" I walked towards her, pulled her against me, and kissed her like I'd never kissed her before. She didn't fight it. She gave in and kissed back. I let her go. She went back to Shigure and smiled slightly.

"Goodbye, Akito-san…I'll see you sometime soon." She bowed, Shigure nodded, and the two left.

I heard Tomoyo crying, begging her mother not to go. Tomoyo, it had been decided, would see her mother only in the summer.

I sat back down and watched Shigure and Suzuna holding hands against the cherry blossoms in my garden. Tomoyo ran in, tears spilling down her cheeks. I grabbed onto her and held her as she cried. I prayed she wouldn't look up. I felt the hot salty tears drip down my cheeks as well. Maybe I had loved her. And maybe I'd failed.

I looked down at my child and sighed. She fell asleep there, and I breathed deeply. No one was around. I looked through the very same window I always did and listened to the same sound I always did.

The sound of silence. Beautiful. Haunting. The loneliest sound known to man.

Fin.

cry well, that was kind of tragic. But don't be sad, for A Glass Garden is coming soon! Get excited and add me to your author list so you'll know ASAP when it is released! Thanks to Mii-chan and Kai-chan for reviewing and all of you who have read till the end. I love you all dearly. Do review as this is the very 

end. Please continue to support me and look for the sequel for the fate of Tomoyo, Akito, and everyone else in the Zodiac…really, I have almost all the characters planned!

Xox! SgS.


End file.
